User talk:Crazyhead88
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pixar Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mistakes found in Pixar films page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Bchwood (help forum | blog) Profile If you have any comments on my profile, then please leave them here. Crazyhead88 13:16, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Hopes for Cars 3 Red Monstersmasher 20:55, September 18, 2011 (UTC)Red Monstersmasher Dude why won't you let me have a Hopes for Cars 3! It isn't exactly necessary for a wikia page. However, you can create that on your blog or make a talk page. When you have ideas for that, you should create it in a way that doesn't make Cars 3 look definite. Crazyhead88 21:05, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Badges Hey, Crazyhead, Congradulations for beating me on the wikia rank. I was so close. Funnyboy2963 10:24, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, apparantly I made the 1000th edit on the wiki (since the badges were installed) and I got 100 points for that, so it was a stroke of luck. Crazyhead88 12:21, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Categories Please do not add categories without checking with one of the admins. They are almost always not needed and cause us a lot of rework. We do not need all of these extra categories, I don't see people searching by them. Thank you. --Jeff (talk) 00:24, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. The way it just says "Add a Category" was inviting. Also, the way I earned a badge afterwards thew me off. Crazyhead88 01:45, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :OK, not a problem. Yes, I can see having the box for adding a category might cause people to feel they need to add a category but that is not required. Every page should be in a category, just to help people find and organize the page. These are usually the major categories like character or actor categories. But there's usually little or no reason to add more categories. If you are unsure if a page needs another category please let me know. Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 02:45, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for making you look bad. I'm only a young boy and I want toknow how to welcome someone like you guys do. And, after all, he just joined yesterday. He deserves the best. Funnyboy2963 10:48, October 13, 2011 (UTC) It's okay. Just let the admins do their work. Crazyhead88 12:39, October 13, 2011 (UTC) But... I want to be an admin. Funnyboy2963 11:24, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm sure most people here want to be admins. They can only let a select few. If you do what you are supposed to do and stop pretending to be an admin, then the chance that you will become one will be greater. Crazyhead88 15:18, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Acer information hello! i just wanted to ask you something about your ecent edit on the Pixar Wiki article about Acer. i was wondering, where did you get the information added? i did not know any of this! i was just wondering.Hs1201 00:58, November 8, 2011 (UTC)HS1201 When I was watching the "Getting Mater Out of the Pits" Cars 2 clip on Youtube, I saw that on Holley's data screen it had some information about Acer. See the image at right: Crazyhead88 04:00, November 8, 2011 (UTC) STOP!!! Don't undo my edits you mother f***ing s*** hole! Skdb769 02:02, January 14, 2012 (UTC) That sentence was just another reason for me to undo it. And I have censored your message so that other people's eyes don't have to go through what mine did. Why would you replace Lizzie's page with "Stupid Turd Car?" Why would you delete essential pages saying they are "stupid ret*rded pages?" Please stop!!!!! Crazyhead88 02:17, January 14, 2012 (UTC) BnL hey i changed the place of your picture in buy n large page the one that appears on the documentary about lesseter i took it at the trivia so people can actually see it better ( since there its told that the logo appears in the documentary ) -LibertyPD Okay, thanks. Crazyhead88 (talk) 22:43, August 7, 2012 (UTC)